Te Amo Sayaka
by Saizouhhh
Summary: En el universo rehecho por Madokami todas las chicas mágicas rehacen sus vidas... Miki Sayaka X Sakura Kyouko.


**Te Amo Sayaka**

"¡Buenos días, Madoka!".

Saludó Miki Sayaka cerca del portón de la secundaria Mitakihara.

"Buenos días, Sayaka-Chan".

Le respondió Kaname Madoka.

Aquella mañana no había ni viento y ni siquiera una brisa y el clima en general estaba seco con una agradable temperatura de 19 grados centígrados.

Las dos amigas ingresaron al patio delantero de la secundaria charlando animadamente hasta que empezaron las clases del día.

Los días de pesadillas ya habían llegado a su fin en este nuevo universo rehecho por aquella Madoka que entendió y sobre todo comprendió la verdad sobre la entropía del universo y en particular sobre la conexión estrecha y sombría entre las hechiceras o chicas mágicas y las brujas.

La rutina diaria de Madoka, Sayaka y sus amigas fue restaurada ahora que las chicas mágicas ya no se convertían en brujas.

Al igual que antes de que Madoka y Sayaka conocieran a Akemi Homura en el anterior universo todo está más o menos como siempre en sus vidas.

Y no es para menos ya que todas se ganaron una nueva oportunidad para ser felices.

Tras finalizar las clases del día Sakura Kyouko las estaba esperando en la parte de afuera del portón de la secundaria.

"¡Ah, mira, Sayaka-Chan, es Kyouko-Chan!".

"¡Ah, Madoka, cuánto tiempo sin verte!"

Kyouko que estaba apoyada sobre uno de los lados de concreto del portón se puso frente a Madoka y a Sayaka.

"Oh, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?".

Le preguntó Madoka alegremente.

"Je je je, todo bien. Pero eh, Sayaka, ¿no vas a saludarme o a decirme algo?".

"¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo…?".

Le respondió Sayaka de forma confrontativa.

"¡Bueno, les tengo una noticia que las alegrará mucho! ¡Se trata de que me conseguí un departamento muy cómodo en Mitakihara y desde principios del próximo mes estaré asistiendo a esta escuela!".

"¿¡De verdad…!? ¿Pero cuándo…? ¿Cuándo tomaste la decisión…?".

Le preguntó Madoka.

"Che, ¿para qué te me pegoteas tanto…?".

Se quejó Sayaka a Kyouko pues esta última le había cruzado un brazo sobre el cuello.

"Es porque combinamos muy bien je je. Por cierto, fue todo un papelón realizar los trámites de inscripción y demás justo después de instalarme en mi departamento".

"Bueno, me alegro mucho por vos, Kyouko, pero cambiando un poco de tema pensé que iba a reprobar las pruebas de físico-química y de humanidades".

Anunció Sayaka.

"No está bien que apruebes de pedo… ya que así apenas vas a aprender algo de esas materias… pero… no se puede creer que sólo se aprende en la escuela… pues la vida es mucho más abarcativa como para pretender saber mucho solamente por la educación formal… Y además yo creo que lo más importante es tener confianza en una misma…".

Mainifestó Kyouko.

"Kyouko-Chan, qué buen pensamiento…".

Se admiró Madoka.

"Amigas mías, los milagros existen...".

Con estas palabras de Kyouko las tres iniciaron la marcha para acercarse a sus respectivos hogares.

Tras despedirse de Madoka, pues su casa quedaba más cerca de la secundaria que la de Sayaka, se entabló otra nueva conversación entre esta última y Kyouko:

"Eh, Kyouko, quizás estemos… viviendo un milagro diario, ¿no crees…? Oh, olvídalo… Kyouko, vayamos a mi casa…".

"¿Eh? ¿Pero acaso ya no es un poco tarde...?".

"Te vas a poner contenta porque en mi casa mi mamá nos espera con estofado preparado".

"¡Dale, vayamos, que no me perdería las comidas de tu mamá por nada del mundo!".

Al llegar a la casa de Sayaka su madre les sirvió estofado y Kyouko manducó como una condenada aunque esto lejos de molestar a las Miki les pareció simpático que le gustara tanto un estofado que aunque era simple estaba hecho con mucho esfuerzo.

Ahora todos los días son como un gran sueño agradable para estas jovencitas… pero quizás todo sea demasiado feliz para ser creíble y eso era algo inquietante…

Ya en el baño Sayaka estaba metida en la tina y a su lado Kyouko lavándose el largo cabello con la ducha en manguera.

"¿Así está bien…?".

Preguntó Sayaka como de la nada.

"¿Cómo dices, Sayaka?".

"Fuimos redimidas pero me pregunto si definitivamente fue el caso de todas las chicas mágicas… Si tan sólo fuéramos capaces de vernos con otras chicas mágicas…".

"No tiene mayor importancia… Ya pagamos un precio bastante alto como para seguir preocupándonos por ese pasado…".

Alegó Kyouko y acto seguido se metió a la tina detrás de Sayaka.

"¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero así estamos muy pegoteadas...!"

"¡No importa!"

"¿Lo dices en serio...?"

"Sayaka, estaremos juntas aunque todo se oscurezca".

Enseguida Kyoyko abrazó a Sayaka por encima de los hombros.

"Pero bueno, dicha esta cursilería...".

La pelirroja le manoseó una teta y la entrepierna a Sayaka.

"¡Che, ¿en qué partes me estás tocando...!? ¡Pará, pará, pará...!".

"Sayaka, deja de resistirse... Déjate llevar por tus instintos je je je...".

Más tardes las amigovias salieron de la tina... Sayaka estaba avergonzada pero feliz al mismo tiempo por compartir un momento tan íntimo con Kyouko... mientras que Kyouko tenía una sonrisa de idiota ya que en última instancia Sayala le había permitido tener unos roces con ella...

"Eh, no fue para tanto...".

Le dijo Kyouko a Sayaka al verle los cachetes todos colorados.

"¡Sí, claro...!".

Y ahí Sayaka cortó un principio de reproche porque no se le ocurría qué más decir... ¿Además para qué iba a reprocharle algo que ella también disfrutó en el fondo...?

Tras este ecchi episodio Sayaka le estaba secando el cabello a Kyouko con una secadora eléctrica cuando la pelirroja cortó el breve silencio que se instauró entre las dos:

"Sayaka...".

"¿Sí...?"

"Muchas gracias".

"¿Qué es lo que me agradeces...?".

"Por haberme recibido tan bien como una compañera de clases".

"Dicho lo dicho pareces estar muy confiada para aprender de la escuela, ¿no? Yo sólo soy una alumna promedio...".

Sayaka ya había dejado de secar el cabello a su amiga antes de decir toda la última frase.

"Eh, yo también me esfuerzo... pero... me voy a seguir esforzando porque quiero permanecer a tu lado".

Replicó Kyouko dándose media vuelta sobre la cama pero sin ponerse de pie y luego le sonrió a Sayaka.

"Así que... quiero agradecerte por todo...".

"Pero... noto que te expresas con sinceridad... aunque es algo que no me merezco...".

Kyouko frunció el seño y le agarró los cachetes a Sayaka:

"Sayaka, te prometo que pase lo que pase estaremos juntas... Para mí vos sos lo más importante".

Kyouko dejó de agarrarle los lados de la cara a su amiga.

"Ya somos libres en el sentido más amplio de la expresión aunque recordemos parte de nuestras vidas en anteriores ejes temporales... o quizás somos verdaderamente libre gracias a ello...".

Sayaka miró para un costado pero Kyouko hizo que la viera a la cara y luego esta última le sonrió.

"¡Sayaka, somos amigas!"

Casi gritó Kyouko abrazándola y guiándola para que Sayaka se acostara en la cama. Sakura Kyouko puso la cara sobre las tetas de Sayaka pero esta vez sin lascivia alguna.

Permanecieron abrazadas un rato hasta que Sayaka rompió el silencio:

"Eh, Kyouko, ¿cómo es que dijiste las palabras que justo me hacían falta escuchar...?".

"Porque soy una verdadera amiga tuya, tontita...".

Dicho esto Kyouko empezó a frotar la cara entre las tetas de su amiga.

"¡Eh, no te vuelvas a propasar conmigo...!"

"Ja ja, cálmate... Te quiero, Sayaka...".

"Yo también te quiero.".

"¿Me das un beso?".

Casi imploró Kyouko.

"No exageremos... Todavía no estamos a ese nivel de noviazgo...".

"Oh, o sea que ya piensas que somos novias, ¿eh?".

"Ya quítate de encima, Kyouko, que mi mamá puede pensarse lo que aún no es si nos llega a ver así...".

"Ufa, sos un poco aburrida...".

Kyouko se quedó a dormir esa noche en la casa de los Miki pero hubo algo que ella no le contó a Sayaka... Algo aterrador...

Sakura Kyouko tuvo un sueño ayer en el que luchaba contra una sirena gigantesca que vestía armadura y espadas y en el que se escuchaba una sonata de violines de fondo...

El lugar donde peleaban era en lo más profundo de la barrera de una bruja... Era un lugar amplio y congelado...

"Sayaka, nuestro posible futuro lleno de esperanza lo haremos existir juntas y junto con las demás... Jamás te dejaré sola, amiga mía...".


End file.
